Unlocked
|preceded_by = Spectra |level_number=19 |followed_by = }}Unlocked is the nineteenth level of Just Shapes & Beats. Description Unlocked revolves on a checkered square layout, as most attacks are based from it. There is also a bigger square after the checkpoint that acts some kind of core or sort, spawning frames of squares among others. Story Sequence Layout First Phase The level starts out with eight checkered stripe streams, the first one appearing on the right of the level from the bottom to the top, with the next one appearing in order from right to left and so on, leaving some gaps in between. Then, four streams appears at the top to the bottom and flows from the right side to the left in the same manner as the first set of checkered stripes, before repeating this process once more. Immediately after that, a whole bunch of streams start appearing from all sides and flows randomly (still flowing in a straight line). A little after, large but slow checkerboard stripes appear made of squares with holes in them. This goes on as 4 squares near the center get activated to the beat. After those 4 squares leave and there are still checkered stripes, bullets appear from the right side of the screen randomly and the checkpoint appears shortly after. Second Phase After hitting the only checkpoint in this level, the buildup begins as a square appears in the center, with four checkered stripes going in the four cardinal directions (North, South, East and West) from the square. By this time, most checkerboard stripes and bullets have left. This happens 10 times with the center square growing bigger and bigger and the last 2 checkered stripes end up being slower and bigger, leading to the drop. After the drop, the large middle square forms an outline of a square made of tiny squares with holes that expand to the beat, while the large middle square stays in place, alternating colors to the beat. Around when the square's height is the same as the screen, 4 small squares appear in the same cardinal directions on the large square and slowly form to the beat into a hashtag pattern along the large outline square. When the length of the outline square is about the same as the screen's length, the outline square and the hashtag square disappear and seven checkerboard stripes rain down from left to right, while the big middle square rotates its 2 small squares. This process is repeated 3 more times for a total of 4 times before the level ends. Hardcore Mode Changes First Phase *More checkered stripe streams appear at the beginning and are shorter. *Right before the checkered Dance Floor squares appear, four small walls appear from the center. *The walls remain throughout the phase and disappear before the end. *Particles come in from both sides. Final Phase *The large checkered square in the center has four lasers rotating clockwise. *The square also fires slightly faster. *There are two walls on each side of the screen. *After the second iteration of the attack, the lasers become larger and rotate faster. Gallery Unlocked.png Unlocked1.png Unlocked2.png Unlocked3.png Unlocked4.png Unlocked5.png Unlocked6.png Trivia * This level introduces the composer Plesco. It is their only soundtrack for this game. * There is potential wordplay in the name of the soundtrack (and level), as this one of the three levels that is needed to be completed so that the way to rescue The Helicopter is Unlocked. * This soundtrack is played in the near ending of the ''Just Shapes & Beats ''trailer. Category:Main levels Category:Levels